Jennine ValJean
by ScienceExperiment5150
Summary: Jean ValJean had a travel companion with him the day he leaves the Bishops church. After eight years of peace they now face an even greater challenge as Inspector Javert reappears in their lives. Can the love they hold keep them together? Or will Jennine lose her husband? {{JeanxOFC then even more in the end}}
1. First Meeting

**_Jennine ValJean_**

_By: ScienceExperiment5150 _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my lovely girl Jennine. I own none of the characters from Les Miserables. They all belong to Mr. Hugo the author of the novel Les Miserables. This story will be going along with the 2012 musical with the freaking amazing Hugh Jackman, Russell Crowe, and Anna Hathaway!_

_Also I know he was in his 30's when imprisoned in the novel and musical, but for all intents and purposes I'm changing that up a bit so he will be 15, making him 34 when he is released, I am only doing this because Jennine is going to be 23 when they first meet. It will make a bit more sense after awhile I think but I made no promises!_

_Chapter One: First Meeting_

"Jennine! Get out of here! You're going to be late! The Bishop is expecting you as of 10 minutes ago!" cried an elderly woman as a woman with dark brown hair and lavender eyes was shoved from a home. Jennine turned and hugged the older woman tightly. "Thank you for letting my stay with you, but I feel this is the last time we shall see each other Madame Clara. I couldn't have asked for a better adoptive family."

"Go on child. May God bless you in life as he had blessed us." Jennine grabbed her suitcase and tore off down the darkening street, her purple dress flying around her as she ran. About five minutes later she made it to the main street. There on the corner was the Bishop. "Forgive me! I am late…" she said as she came to a panting halt before him, to which he only smiled. "Come now, I know you came as swiftly as you could. Let us depart."

He offered her his elbow whish she took, the bishop leading them to his humble church.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Wait here my child…." The bishop said to her softly, grabbing a lantern as he approached the doorway of the church. Jennine watched in the shadows and when the light was close enough she saw a figure lying by the door. She saw the figure jump up in fright upon seeing the Bishop.

"_Come in, sir, for you are weary, and the night is cold out here. Though our lives are very humble, What we have we have to share._" Jennine saw the man cautiously follow after Bishop Myriel before she too walked up after them, but waited by the door before she was ushered in by the Bishops sister. "_There is wine here to revive you. There is bread to make you strong. There's a bed to rest till morning; Rest from pain, and rest from wrong._"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man crouched down by the fire, he had not seen her as of yet, but she watched him closely. "Sit, my brother." The man moved cautiously and sat while a total of three places were set. "Come my child. Sit with us." Jennine placed her suitcase on the floor and then placed her dark cloak over it. The man turned round from his place on the bench and when he saw her he stood. His stare made her blush something awful and she managed a shy smile in his direction.

Once she sat the man sat as well and plates were set before all at the table. As Bishop Myriel said grace the man wolfed down his food. Jennine looked down at her plate and listened to the Bishop finish the prayer before she gave a small bow to him. "Forgive me, but might I go for a walk? The stars seem brighter this night." The man before looked like he was offended she looked at him smiling. "If you like once you are finished you can walk with me. I'd love the company. I'm sure there is an extra coat here, correct Bishop?"

"You are right my dear." He smiled at the girl who was looking at the man across from her still shyly and listened to her speak. "I expect you to be a gentleman as well, so I'll be out on the bench to the left of the door outside." Before she got up she pushed her plate closer to him, then she went for the cloak on her bag. Swinging it over her shoulders she hummed walking from the hall.

"Treat her well… she is the light of our eyes. I still remember the say I found her on our doorstep. Not but an infant of a year."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Jennine sat on the bench outside singing Ave Maria softly when she heard a throat cleared next to her. "So you did come out after all! Wonderful!" smiling she placed her hand in the crook on his arm, which made him stiffen. "What's wrong? I won't hurt you." She frowned slightly and let her hand drop, a small sigh passing her lips when he kept silent. "Might I have your name sir? I'm Jennine."

"Jean." Was his short reply. "Well Jean it is nice to meet you. Now come, walk with me!" there was a smile in her voice as well as in her eyes.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

From the window the Bishop watched, smiling. '_My child… your path has changed. It no longer lies with us… but him._' The man sighed and heard the two women of the church talking in hushed tones about what horrible things the man must had done and how foolish and stupid the girl was for being alone with him. "Be still my sisters. He will cause her no harm, and she is no fool. She follows what her heart tells her. Just as she always has. You both know this."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The walk ended not but 20 minutes later. Jennine stopped by the door and took the man's hand gently in her own. "Thank you for the walk Jean. Now you best go inside and warm yourself by the fire. I'll see you in the morning should God will it." With that she turned and made her way to her rooms. Little did she know the next morning would shed a new light on the mysterious man.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She was woken to a cry of pain resonating through the small church. With hurried movements she grabbed a soft grey robe, throwing it over her nightgown and rushed from the room bare feet pattering on the floor. The sight before her made her gasp, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Before her was Jean, on his knees, a large cut now on his forehead. Working on auto pilot she pulled a handkerchief from her robe's pocket and tilted Jean's face up as she knelt beside him. He tried to pull back but she just shook her head and carefully wiped the blood away from his forehead.

She heard the Bishop saying he had given the silver to Jean and a few moments later his hands were unchained. "_But remember this my brother. See in this some high plan. You must use this precious silver to become an honest man. By the witness of the martyrs, By the passion and the blood, God has raised you out of darkness, I have saved your soul for God._" The bishop left the room, leaving the two alone. "Jean…" she sighed shaking her head. "You are a lucky man… stay here for a few more hours and I'll be sure to have some breakfast for you to eat."

It was in her nature to love all that she met, so before she got up she placed a kiss on his brow. "Remember. Keep close."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Jennine my child, come here." Myriel called to her and she trotted over. "What is it Bishop Myriel?"

"I want you to go with this man. I feel he will need guidance and who better to give it to him than you? Should you ever need it, you will have a place here to come back to. You my child are going to change his life… And there is something I want to give to you before you go. It was with you when I found you all those years ago." He chuckled at the look on her face and pulled a small bag from his pocket. "I can only assume that they were your mothers. Wear them well Jennine."

Around her neck he placed a silver and pearl choker, and from the front of it hung a small silver cross. In her hand he placed a ring of silver, holding a few small diamonds as well as one silver pearl in its center, but she gave it back. "Keep it father, to remember me by. I keep my cross… it shall keep me on the true path of God."

"Very well. Take care my child." He placed a kiss on her brow and she ran off to make a quick breakfast.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Jennine had some bread and other small things to eat on a plate and made her way back to the main hall when she heard Jean from the distance.

"To touch my soul and teach me love?

He treated me like any other

He gave me his trust

He called me brother.

My life he claims for God above...

Can such things be?

For I had come to hate the world -

This world that always hated me!

Take an eye for an eye!

Turn your heart into stone!

This is all I have lived for!

This is all I have known!

One word from him and I'd be back

Beneath the lash, upon the rack.

Instead he offers me my freedom!"

Jennine heard his voice crack and felt tears come to her eyes, but still she continued to listen to his song.

"I feel my shame inside me like a knife.

He told me that I have a soul...

How does he know?

What spirit comes to move my life?

Is there another way to go?"

His hands lifted to the alter as it trying to reach out for something not there.

"I am reaching, but I fall

And the night is closing in...

As I stare into the void -

To the whirlpool of my sin."

Quickly he stood rushing from the room, past Jennine, not seeing her.

"I'll escape now from that world…

From the world of Jean Valjean.

Jean Valjean is nothing now!"

She finally learned his full name. Placing the plate down on a small table she rushed after him, the bottom of her robe flying around in the wind. Jean rushed to the edge of the hill ripping out his yellow papers. And he cried out letting the tore pieces fly, "Another story must begin!"

Jennine saw him drop his hands and walked up behind him. "Jean?" he turned around, his eyes still teary. "Come. First we eat then we shall take flight. You won't have to do this alone." She held out her hand to him which her took squeezing it tightly. She didn't mind, he was trying to calm his emotions. '_Soon… we shall be free…_'

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_A.N. ok I know that this chapter was choppy, but it was the best I could do. Also the next part will be in the factory, eight years later just like in the musical and movie. I will have the occasional flash back to Jennine and Jean's past because it will be needed, here and there so call Jennine a MarySue if you want, they are in love and married next time we see then together. I'll have a flash back to their wedding day as well as wedding night wink wink nudge nudge! It will be a lemon! But anyway, they had eight years to fall in love and they did, so don't count on too many flash back because I want to keep this fan fic fairly short compared to the other ones! Thanks! ~5150_**

**_Remember! Review Review Review!_**


	2. Javert

_Chapter Two: Javert_

Jennine sang soft words as she made her way to the factory. ValJean had forgotten his cross in his rush to leave the house.

"At the end of the day you're another day older

And that's all you can say for the life of the poor.

It's a struggle! It's a war!

And there's nothing that anyone's giving.

One more day standing about -

What is it for?

One day less to be living."

The words of those around her made her sad. Those victims of the plague made her want to cry, they didn't choose it to happen and then they were sectioned off as if they were animals. But it was the way things were done so that the sickness wasn't spread. Jennine went over to one of the vendors and placed a small bag on his table, but made sure that there was a policeman near as well. "Feed theses people. They need it."

"At the end of the day you're another day colder

And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill.

And the righteous hurry past

They don't hear the little ones crying

And the plague is coming on fast

Ready to kill -

One day nearer to dying!"

Jennine blew one of the small children a kiss when they cried out thank you to her as food was brought to them. She liked to show the less fortunate in the world that there were still those who cared for them. Ahead of her she saw a very familiar coat, "M'sieur Mayor!" she cried out and he turned round frowning until he saw her. With a smile to light up a room she went over to Jean and placed a gentle kiss on her husband's lips. "What are you doing out of the house my dear?"

"You forgot something this morning." She held up his rosary. "Oh my dear thank you. I thought I had dropped it!" he took it carefully placing it into an inner pocket of his coat. "Come, walk with me to factory will you?" ever the gentleman he bowed and held out his hand which she took with a small giggle. "Jean just think… it's been eight years to the day since we met, and four years since we were wed come nightfall."

Jean hugged his wife close. "Eight years of peace. Nothing could possibly go wrong could it?" but those were the famous last words were they?

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"What is this fighting all about? Will someone tear these two apart?! This is a factory, not a circus. Now come on, ladies, settle down. I run a business of repute. I am the Major of this town." Jean turned to the foreman and spoke softly, "Deal with this, Foreman. Be as patient as you can." Jean felt Jennine grab his hand tightly and saw her looking up into his office. There stood Javert.

Keeping Jennine's hand tightly in his he leads her up to the office closing the door behind them. Jennine heard behind them one of the workers crying and she turned only to see her thrown out of the building. She pulled her hand from his smiling and nodded to his chair, to which he moved and sat down.

"I introduce myself,

Inspector of Police.

I've come to take the watch

I'm here to keep the peace.

Please know me as Javert."

The man bowed and Jennine felt her blood run cold with fear. This was the man that they had been running from all these years.

"I'm here at your command

With honour due to each.

With justice in our hands

No man's beyond our reach.

Let all beware."

Jean smiled slightly standing, "Welcome, sir. Come guard our laws I'm sure we're here in common cause." The tow looked out the window, while Jennine took her husband's chair, gingerly pressing her fingers to her temple. Javert spoke again.

"You've done the city proud,

You've raised their banner high.

You manufacture gems

That anyone can buy

Your people thrive."

Jean pulled the rosary from his pocket and fiddled with it, to which Javert said, "It seems to me... we may have met." Jean looked at him with a tight lipped smile, "Your face is not a face I would forget." Below in the yard was cried for help. Without a second thought her husband took off to see what was wrong. Jennine and Javert were right behind him.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

On the ground was Fauchelevent. Jennine ran and knelt next to him, gently brushing her hands against his cheek, "Don't worry we'll get you out." The man just let out a small sob, behind her Jean grabbed part of the cart and began to push it up. Jennine gently shushed to man pinned as she and others were finally able to pull him free. Jennine saw Javert looking at her husband with narrowed eyes.

"Can this be true?

I don't believe what I see!

A man your age

To be as strong as you are!

A memory stirs...

You make me think of a man

From years ago

A man who broke his parole…

He disappeared."

He shook her head, and Jennine hoped that he thought his idea to be folly. "Forgive me, sir. I would not dare…"

"Say what you must. Don't leave it there." Said her husband, a steely look in his eyes. Javert shook his head ans walked away lost in his thoughts. "Let me help you up Fauchelevent." Jennien took one of his arms while Jean took the other. "Monsieur le Mayor, you come from God! You are a saint!"

Jean smiled at him. "You must be more careful."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Once home Jean gave their dresser a hard kick before falling back onto their bed and holding his head in his hands. Jennine sighed and placed her jacket over the chest at the foot of their bed before kneeling before him, reaching up and taking his hands on hers. "My love, don't fret as of yet. He can prove nothing Jean. Look at me… Please?" he looks at her fear written clearly in his eyes.

With a gentle smile she got up and sat herself in his lap. Her arms winding round his neck while his arms closed round her waist and her hid his face against her neck. "Shh… now it will be alright." She gently pet his hair, while humming softly in his ear. "Rest your eyes, remember the first time we met? Bishop Myriel spoke to you these words…" her voice was soft, and she did change some of the words.

"Come in, sir, for you are weary

And the night is cold out here.

Though our lives are very humble

All we have we have to share.

There was wine there to revive you.

There was bread to make you strong.

There was a bed to rest till morning;

Rest from pain, and rest from wrong."

She could feel Jean smile against her neck. "I remember. But I still fear. While yes Jean ValJean is still nothing now, I could still be found at you would also be in trouble. I fear for mot just myself, but you."

"Jean, God will keep us. You've no need to fear. He will lead us to the right thing to do, just as he always has." She pulled back and tilted his chin up, "Oh and M'sieur Mayor?"

"Yes my dear?" he smiled as she leaned in, "Happy Anniversary _mon amour_." And he was her love. They had been together from four years that day. "That's right. I can hardly believe we've been married for four years…"

"Yes, but not just our wedding anniversary, but also the day we made a new live for ourselves, eight years ago now." He smiled before kissing her gently. "Come on, get ready for bed. I made a new night gown and I want to know what you think of it." She blushed slightly as his eyes darkened.

"Well then! Hurry and let me see this gown." Giggling softly she rushed from the room.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It took her a few minutes to get changed and ready. She pulled her hair half back with a small band and looked her dress over in the mirror. The gown itself was dark purple in top then light on the bottom, while the robe layer was completely dark. She picked the colour with the help of one of the women at the factory, Fantine had said it brought at the colour of her eyes. Jennine smiled and ran her hand over the front of her ensemble. '_It's perfect! I own Fantine a great deal after this._'

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Jennine?" Jean was busy changing into a pair of brown sleeping slacks when he felt a cool touch on his bare back. He tuned and wondered not for the first time how he was able to able to love such a woman and had her as his own. "Let me look at you!" he grabbed her hand and spun her around. The robe opened around her as she skirt belled. "It's lovely. You're eyes are even darker… Beautiful. You must me an Angel my dear. My angel Jennine" blushing she leaned up and kissed him gently. "Thank you Jean…"

He kissed her forehead and ran his hands down her arms, "Help me with my robe?" and help her he did. Standing behind her, he pushed her hair over her left shoulder and slowly peeled off the robe, kissing the back of her neck as he went. Once it was off the tossed it onto the chest with her coat and spun her around. His eye looked her over with en ever darkening stare. His intense gaze made her blush something awful.

All it took was once passionate kiss, then Jennine was lost to the passion she had for this man. Pure love for him fueled her passion. Together they fell. Skin on skin, their gentle rhythm as timeless as the first night they had been together as man and wife.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

What woke her the next morning was Jean planting gentle kisses against her spine. She smiled and turned onto her back slowly pulling him up for a kiss. "Good morning my love." She shivered as a chill ran down her naked skin. He laughed and hugged her close to his sharing his warmth. Jen turned in his arms and slipped her hands down his front to his waist making his gasp when she reached he goal. "You must be happy to see me my love…" their morning activities were quick and satisfying, before they got cleaned up and ready for the day.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_A.N. So good? Bad? Let me know! I won't write any lemon lemons for a while so this is all you'll get for now lol thanks! 5150_**


	3. Fantine

**_A.N. I feel horrible! This chapter isn't the best, but It'll have to do for now. I'll try to pick up more writing now that school is over for the year. Lost of Love! -5150_**

**_Chapter Three: Fantine_**

It was a cold night and Jennine was out with her husband giving those on the docks a few extra pence. Jennine heard a quarrel and what she saw made her heart freeze. "Jean…" she pointed and he motioned for her to stay, but saw she wouldn't.

"Javert, would you believe it?

I was walking, it was dark

When this prostitute attacked me

You can see she's left her mark!"

The man who spoke made her skin crawl.

"She will answer for her actions

When you make a full report.

You may rest assured, M'sieur,

That she will answer to the court."

The other police with him picked up Fantine, and from the shadows Jennine and Jean watched. Jean made Jennine stay back until he could find out what was going on. She could see Javert place his handkerchief of his mouth as Fantine spoke.

"There's a child who sorely needs me, please, m'sieur, she's but that high." She held her hand out to her side, "Holy God, is there no mercy? If I go to jail she'll die!"

"I have heard such protestations every day for twenty years. Let's have no more explanations, Save your breath and save your tears."

Valjean the took his chance to step out of the shadows.

"A moment of your time, Javert. I do believe this woman's tale.

"Monsieur le Mayor!" Javert was shocked to see the man in such a place, and look around only to see his wife not far behind, giving one of the woman a small coin and a kiss on her brow.

"You've done your duty. Let her be. She needs a doctor, not a jail.

"Monsieur le Mayor!" Javert looks on, barely containing his anger, Jean reached out to Fantine.

"Can this be?"

"Where will she end? This child without a friend?" Jennien watched at Jean took the womans face in his hands and she gasped, "I've seen your face before. Show me some way to help you. How have you come to grieve in such a place as this?"

"M'sieur, don't mock me now, I pray! It's hard enough I've lost my pride. You let your foreman send me away. Yes, you were there and turned aside. I never did no wrong…" Fantine sobbed softly moving away from Jean and Jennine too that moment to walk up to Fantine, tears in her own eyes as her took her into her arms.

"Is it true what I've done…" he husband whispered softly his eyes wide. "My daughter's close to dying."

"…to an innocent soul?"

"If there's a God above…"

"Had I only known then!"

"He'd let me die instead." Jennine pet Fantine's hair gently even though the woman weakly tired to push her away from her. She made a small shushing noise and the woman in her arms fll still, just crying.

"In His name my task has just begun. I will her to the hospital." Jean took Fantine up from Jennine's arms, and she risked a glance at the inspector. Javert looked positively furious with her husband.

"Monsieur le Mayor!" he cried, but Jennine put a hand on his chest to stop him from approaching her husband. "You need to trust my husband. He's never once been wrong in who is speaking the truth and who is lying."

"Bring Cosette back to me…" Fantine's hand fisted in the front of Jean's coat, as he questioned where the little girls was being kept.

"At an inn in Montfermeil..." Fantine's body shook with cough.

"Monsieur le Mayor!"

"I will see it done! We shall send for her immediately!" Jennine stepped away from Javert and took off after her husband. "Love wait…" Jean stopped and saw her remover her jacket and gesture for him to place it around Fantine's frail form.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Valjean was at his desk in his office, Jennine sitting by the window looking a bit paler than he'd seen her before while Jean went through his papers. They were the only ones left in the factory during the break. Javert entered the office, making them both look up at him. Jen offered him a tired smile before going back to looking out the window. Jean looked up waiting for the man to speak.

"Monsieur le Mayor

I have a crime to declare!

I have disgraced

The uniform that I wear.

I've done you wrong,

Let no forgiveness be shown.

I've been as hard

On every rogue I have known.

I'll bear the blame,

I must be treated

Just the same.

Jean frowned and shook his head confused. "I don't understand. What is this crime, Javert?"

"I mistook you for a convict,

I have made a false report.

Now I learn they've caught the

culprit - He's about to face the court.

And of course the thief denies it,

You'd expect that from a con.

But he couldn't run for ever,

No, not even Jean Valjean.

"You say this man denies it all,

And gives no sign of understanding or repentance?

You say this man is going to trial,

And that he's sure to be returned to serve his sentence?"

"He will pay, and so must I. Press charges against me, sir!" said Javert, standing string before Valjean.

"You have only done your duty It's a minor sin at most. All of us have been mistaken. You'll return, sir, to your post."

"Must I do as you say?" to Jennine it sounded as if he almost wanted to be punished.

"It's your duty to obey!" Jean gave Javert a look that said he was not to disobeyed and the inspector left the office. Jennine lifted her hand, and Javert fel silent. " My dear inspector, you've done your duty, nothing more."

Javert was about to protest again, but Valjean raised one hand in a silent command to remain silent showing his decision had been made. Javert gave them both an abrupt bow, and quickly left the room, then the building. Jennine watched her husband as he began to pace up and down the office.

"They think that man is me –

Without a second glance.

This stranger they have found -

This man could be my chance!

Why should I save his hide?

Why should I right this wrong?

When I have come so far

And struggled for so long?

If I speak I am condemned.

If I stay silent, I am damned!"

Jennine stood up and walked behind him placing her arms around his waist trying to offer him some comfort.

"I am the master of hundreds of

workers -

They all look to me.

Can I abandon them?

How would they live

If I am not free?

If I speak they are condemned.

If I stay silent, I am damned!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was night by the time they were back home. "Jean, Talk to me… You haven't spoken since we left the factory…" she watched him sit before the candlesticks the bishops had gifted them.

"Who am I?

Can I condemn this man to slavery?

Pretend I do not feel his agony?

This innocent who bears my face,

Who goes to judgement in my place...

Who am I?"

Jennine saw him stand and start packing. He had made his choice, and she rushed to help him.

"Can I conceal myself for ever more?

Pretend I'm not the man I was before?

And must my name until I die

Be no more than an alibi?"

Once they were done packing the thrust everything into a carriage and took off to the courthouse.

"Must I lie?

How can I ever face my fellow men?

How can I ever face myself again? **

31D INT/EXT. COURTROOM - NIGHT 31D **

She saw Valjean hesitating once they were actually outside the courtroom. She grabbed his arm and stopped him, kissing him gently, giving him the courage and strength that he needed.

"My soul belongs to God, I know,

I made that bargain long ago.

He gave me hope when hope was gone!

He gave me strength to journey on!

Who am I?

Who am I?

I'm Jean Valjean!

Valjean pushed through the crowds at the back of the courtroom. Until he was at the front. True to form the man there did look a great deal like him, but he knew it wasn't.

"And so, your honour, you see it's true

That man bears no more guilt than you!

Who am I?

24601!"

The judge is too stunned to respond, but whispers begin to fly around the court room. The Mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer, a convict! He even heard a few about his wife and that she must have been tricked into marrying such a wicked man!

"If you don't believe me ask Inspector Javert. He knows where to find me." The judge went over to Valjean and gently lead him out and over to his wife.

"Monsieur le Mayor, you are not well, you must come with me, do you have a carriage outside? Monsieur le Mayor, we must get you home to bed immediately!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

After they left the courthouse, the pair went straight to the hospital. Fantine was waiting for them. Jennien ran straight to her side while her husband stayed back to talk to the nurses.

"Is her daughter with her?"

"No, monsieur. Her guardian sent this." She gave Jean a note. He read it with mounting anger, Jennine could see that when she turned back to look at him.

"'Money not enough. Send more. Thenardier.' What sort of man is this?!"

Fantine was lying in bed, delirious, the white bed clothes stained with spots of red. Her eyes are closed, but she still spoke to the thin air.

"Cosette, it's turned so cold!

Cosette, it's past your bedtime!

You've played the day away

And soon it will be night."

Jennine's heart broke as she watched the woman and gently sat by her side on the bed. Slowly she took Fantine's hand in her own, running her thumb over the top of her knuckles, but she took no notice of the touch. Fantine's sight never wavered from a spot just to her left.

"Come to me, Cosette, the light is fading.

Don't you see, the evening star appearing?

Come to me, and rest against my shoulder,

How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder?

Valjean finally entered, and saw at once that Fantine is close to the end, he drops to his knees by her bed, one hand gripping tight to his wife's dress skirt.

"Dear Fantine, Cosette will be here soon!

Dear Fantine, she will be by your side."

Fantine tried in vain to get up, "Come Cosette, the night has grown so cold!"

Jean and Jennine eased her back to lay in her back, Jennine running a soothing hand through her hair while Jean spoke to her. "Be at peace! Be at peace ever more."

"My Cosette…"

"- shall live in our protection."

"Take her now!" She pushes into his hand a scrap of paper that held her last wishes upon it.

"Your child will want for nothing."

"Good m'sieur, you come from God in heaven."

"And none shall ever harm Cosette as long as I am living."

Fantine has stopped looking towards the window. Even with all her strength fading she held up her other hand to him, which he took, trying not to cry.

"Take my hand...The night grows ever colder."

"Then I will keep you warm." He wrapped her in his arms once Jennine had moved back.

"Take my child. I give her to your keeping."

"Take shelter from the storm."

"For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping... And tell Cosette I love her And I'll see her when I wake..." Jennine was sobbing quietly as she sees the light leave the woman's eyes. "Forgive us Fantine…" she said softly before kissing the woman's cool brow and closing her eyes.

"Valjean, at last…

We see each other plain!

'M'sieur le Mayor'

You'll wear a different chain!"

Jennine's blood ran cold upon hearing that voice. Javert had finally caught up with them.

"Before you say another word, Javert,

Before you chain me up like a slave again,

Listen to me! There is something I must do.

This woman leaves behind a suffering child.

There is none but me who can intercede -

In mercy's name, three days are all I need,

Then I'll return, I pledge my word!

Then I'll return...

Javert drew his sword and aimed it at her husband, making her scream and cover her mouth with her hands as he looked over at her, "You Madame were tricked into marrying a criminal!"

"You must think me mad!

I've hunted you across the years.

Men like you can never change -

A man such as you!"

Valjean broke a section of timber beam from the roof just above his head as they began to circle round each other. Jean gave his wife a small glare and nod of his head. She took off running.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She ran until she crashed into another officer, "Please! They are going to kill each other!" she cried, a panic clear in her voice, and she mad took off, leaving a clear path for her to follow back to their cart. She knew Jean would be ok, he always was. It was Javert who she was worried about. Jean might kill him should he be cornered. She didn't want her husband to kill for it would kill a part of him to do so!

Just as she entered the cart, so did her husband, but soaking wet from having jumped into the river. Jennine wrapped her arms tightly around his form before getting out and urging the horses to run. It was their turn to run together. Jennine didn't know how long they would be able to hide, but she hoped that it would be long enough.


End file.
